


im on a highway to hell

by bandsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff and Angst, I do what I want, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oh and before I forget, Road Trips, autistic Kamukura, ending will be happy and gay tho dont worry, expect a healthy balance of fluff and angst, get ready for dumbass gays, hajime is trans and izuru is nonbinary, im making that a tag fuck you, mostly fluff tho, nagito being himself, not really important tho except for izuru, talents kinda exist?, the title is more angst than the fic actually is, we stan healthy communication with our kamukoma not that creepy shit thats Everywhere, yes this is a road trip but yes this shit gonna get a lil angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandsaw/pseuds/bandsaw
Summary: "road trips are fun!" they said."you can have fun with your closest friends!" they said.what do you get when you combine a very tired designated driver, said driver's apathetic twin brother, a sad gay, a mechanic with Zero fashion sense, and someone that may or may not be an actual literal criminal?a very awkward road trip. that's what you get. what's supposed to just be a quick little drive to the other side of the country to meet some online friends turns into one of heavy self-discovery. relationships are called into question, people get mad, people get sad - it's a shitshowa shitshow hajime is definitely not ready for
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko (minor), Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham (minor), ill add more when they pop up
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. im on a higggggggggghway to hellllllllll

**Author's Note:**

> [shoves all my unfinished fics to the side] hi im back on my bs welcome to this shitshow of a fic
> 
> anyway this is my mostly kamukoma-focused road trip au where (almost) everyone is also american lets go lesbians lets gO
> 
> also hajime's the ""narrator"" for now but ill be switching perspectives later bc i gotta focus on the gays at some point. the gays being izuru and nagito god help them they are so dumb. also izuru used they/them pronouns fight me i do what i want

Hajime is starting to think everything he’s seen about road trips has been one massive lie. Especially American ones. 

Summer break had (finally) started, meaning the group of five actually had free time on their hands. College can drain the life out of just about anyone. But now, they had more important things to worry about than school. 

Like how to drag five very tired college students from California to New York City. 

Turns out, it was made much easier when your twin brother is some sort of super genius. That took probably many weeks worth of coordination and planning down into maybe 24 hours  (was hajime jealous? no, not at all).

That gave them some extra time to get things ready: enough food money to last all five of them around a week (like hell was Nagito paying for everything), a fuck ton of luggage that inevitably had to be sorted through, gas money, car-friendly entertainment, and cleaning/medical supplies provided by Nagito. 

Getting everything together hadn’t been so bad. Putting everything in the car was another story. 

Hajime was lying star-fished on his very hot Los Angeles driveway (bad idea), face up (also bad), and staring straight at the sun (terrible idea, really). Somehow, this physical torture was much more appealing than the mental torture of listening to everyone arguing over what went where. 

A nudge to his side brought him back to reality. Looking up and blinking away sunlight - not that there was much left with the mass of black hair looming over him - revealed Izuru staring down at him. 

“Stop destroying your eyesight. We’re leaving.” With that, they left. Hajime got up with some struggle, rubbing at his eyes and trying to not let his bare palms touch the practically boiling asphalt. He rubbed the gravel off him and jogged a little to meet Izuru. 

“Guessing you got things straight?” Hajime looked out to where Kazuichi had just shut the trunk of the car, then back to Izuru. How they could stand wearing a full suit in what had to be at least 90-degree weather baffled him. Needless to say, they didn’t look so good - he was honestly afraid Izuru would die of heatstroke before they even got on the road. 

“Yes. With only mild threatening.” To their credit, Izuru was doing a pretty good job of getting everyone in the car as fast as humanly possible. They tapped their foot impatiently, leaning against the passenger door a little more heavily. 

“Right.” Another glance at Kazuichi’s slightly more pale face and Nagito’s giggling made him think otherwise. “Hey you know you can… get in the car, right? The AC’s on.”

“What?” Izuru’s stare was noticeably unfocused, meaning it was probably time they left. 

“Okay, we’re going.” Hajime basically shoved Izuru into the car. “Hey, pack it up! We’re headin’ out!”

—-

After a close brush with heatstroke by nearly half the party - Nagito should really ditch the parka - they were finally leaving. Hajime waited until they were on the highway before reflecting. 

The entire trip was honestly a miracle. The five had a server, of which there were around twelve others. Unfortunately, they were either all the way across the country or halfway across the planet. A good chunk were clustered in New York - Chiaki, Mahiru, Mikan, Nekomaru, and Hiyoko. He knew Teruteru would be flying in from Japan to meet up, but as far as he knew that was it. 

They’d gotten the idea a while back to meet up physically at some point, and since none of his party had an important job or internships, it was decided they’d be the ones who’d drive over - they would fly over as well, but Nagito was deathly afraid of planes. A road trip seemed like the more attractive idea anyway. What could be better than driving cross-country with your closest friends?

Turns out, a lot. Hour one, and Hajime was already about to lose his mind. 

He loved his friends, he did. They were just… completely off the fucking shits nearly 24/7. Kazuichi was both the smartest and dumbest human being he knew. Fuyuhiko constantly claimed he had a criminal background, and Hajme still wasn’t sure if he was joking. What he did know was that he definitely knew how to shoot a gun, that he was thankfully forbidden from bringing. Izuru was… honestly pretty chill, but still occasionally infuriating, as all siblings were. And Nagito was Nagito. 

That, crammed into one car, was a recipe for disaster. But at least they had a good seating arrangement. Izuru was naturally as far from everyone else as possible in the passenger seat. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi took the two middle seats, and Nagito was all by himself in the back. 

“...Okay, but, I’m just sayin’ she’s super hot!”

“Saving Sonia’s pictures to your phone is still weird as hell, dumbass.” There was a pause. 

“...Yeeeaaaa.” Hajime very quickly regretted tuning back into the conversation. A quick glance to the rear view mirror showed Kazuichi fumbling with his phone, cheeks a little red. 

“‘Sides, she’s not even into you. It’s obvious she’s into that Gundham guy.” Their relationship in particular was a particularly sad one at times - Sonia lived in France, while Gundham was in Japan. 

“Man, he’s so fucking weird… hey, you excited to see  _ yoouuur _ girlfriend?” Kazuichi nudged Fuyuhiko with a wink, and that was about the point where Hajime stopped paying attention. 

—-

_ day 1, hour 5 _

“Hey Hajime?”

_ Sigh.  _ “...Yea?”

The drive was very obviously getting to him. A rotation was suggested, but not everyone had a license. Or could be trusted with driving without killing everyone. His hands gripped the wheel just a  _ little _ too tightly. Kazuichi didn’t pick up on his growing boredom and irritation. 

“Where’s the snack bag?” He slouched into his seat, groaning far too loudly. Hajime about did a double-take. 

“Th- didn’t I tell you to eat before we left?”

“I did!”

“It’s been like, two hours!” Kazuichi’s perplexed look almost confused him as well before Izuru piped up. 

“Five hours and twenty-one minutes.” This time Hajime did do a double-take, but to the clock on the dash. Sure enough, it’d been about five hours since they’d left. 

“Oh…” He could feel the blush on his cheeks and prayed Izuru wouldn’t notice- nope, there was the barest hint of a smirk. He elbowed them. 

“You’re a dick.”

“So are you.”

—-

_ day 1, hour 5.5 _

They learned very quickly that Izuru’s window should not be opened while they were driving 70mph down a highway. Their  _ very  _ long hair went flying for a good few seconds, resulting in a laughing fit from everyone and a now-irritated and blushing Izuru. 

—-

_ day 1, hour 6 _

After many, many complaints, they finally stopped at a gas station and let everyone stretch their legs out. Izuru elected to stay in the car since it was still boiling hot outside. 

Hajime was in and out pretty fast, sliding into the driver’s seat with a shitty gas station sandwich. “You sure you don’t want anything?”

No response. Right, Izuru always had headphones on when they were in the car. Except…

Hajime leaned backward a bit. Izuru looked more like they were drawing something, which wasn’t really a shock. They were a hell of a good artist. But this looked like a sketchy portrait of… Nagito?

The phone was quickly shut off and when he glanced up, Izuru had a look that clearly said  _ you didn’t see anything.  _ Right, the pining. 

_ Dear god the pining _

It was painfully obvious to their little group of friends that Nagito very much had the hots for his brother. It wasn’t as obvious to the group that Izuru felt the same, but Hajime knew what his brother was like. And it was  _ painfully  _ obvious. 

Every time he realized they’d been dancing around each other for years, Hajime felt like he lost a few more braincells. 

Nagito chose that moment to knock on the passenger door, which actually managed to make Izuru jump a little. Hajime had to hold back a laugh as they turned to roll the window down. 

“Ah, I’m very sorry to disturb you-“ Hajime noticed with some amusement that while Nagito had that nervous little smile he always had when talking to Izuru, there was more of a glint to his eyes than usual. Yea, he’d also noticed Izuru jump. 

“-but I thought you might still want something for the trip even if you didn’t want to go inside. I can’t really blame you, it is horrifically hot out.” His laugh sounded just a tad too strained. “I don’t know which is your favorite so I just got a bunch, but I know you’re a bit of a sweet tooth, so...” 

Before he could ramble any further, Nagito got out several bags of candy and held them out. “A bit” of a sweet tooth was honestly an understatement and Izuru gratefully took all the bags. 

“California is a hellhole. I’d combust if I went outside right now.” Izuru took a few more seconds to respond further. “..Thank you.”

Nagito seemed relieved at that, and with a quick “it was no problem, really” got back to his seat of the car. Hajime, while proud Izuru actually remembered manners for once, looked down at the candy stash with mild disgust. 

“Seriously, how can you eat all that?”

Izuru promptly tore a bag open. “Because I have functioning taste buds, unlike you. Also, I don’t have a favorite, but anything with coconut can burn.” Nagito laughed, and he  _ swore _ he saw Izuru smile. 

Everyone else piled in a few minutes later, and with that they were off. 

  
  



	2. and there was only one room (omg there was only one room)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which hajime is a dumbass and shit starts to get real
> 
> also its gay

_ day 1, hour 6.5 _

Izuru broke maybe a half hour after they’d all left the gas station.Cars were boring. Car rides even more so. There was quite literally nothing to do - well, there was, but there was no way they’d subject themselves to “car-friendly UNO.”

So they sat there, switching positions every half a second. Spotify had gotten old after a few hours, as did drawing. And reading. And virtually every other activity they could think of. Izuru weighed their options.

...This trip was going to be harder than they thought.

\---

Convincing Izuru to join the trip had been both surprisingly easy and surprisingly difficult. Difficult in the sense that Hajime already expected Izuru wouldn’t want to join, but also because their reasons sounded just a tad too self-detrimental. They weren’t the most visibly emotional guy on the planet, and even with how well Hajime knew Izuru, he didn’t know everything.

That, at least, he was aware of.

\---

_ “Hey, you know that trip we’re all going on in a few weeks?” Izuru didn’t so much as look up from their computer. _

_ “The one I am planning a great majority of? Yes, I’m aware of it.” _

_ “Yea, that one.” Hajime had to stop himself from sighing. “We just kinda thought… it didn’t sound like you were planning on going? Kazuichi did some math and there’s only enough of everything for four of us, not five.” _

_ He decided now wasn’t the best time to mention Nagito had been the first to voice that concern. _

_ “That was intentional. I’m not going.” _

_ “Well, why not? Everyone wants to see you too, y’know. And there’s no way in hell I’m letting you deal with our shit parents alone.” They happened to be home alone at the moment - Hajime could shittalk his parents as much as he wanted. _

_ “I can handle myself. I don’t mind you seeing your friends without me.” _

_...What? _

_ “”Your?” They’re your friends to, dumbass.” Izuru actually stopped typing for a moment. _

_ “...Very well. I’ll join.” _

\---

It was almost disturbing how easily Izuru accepted the invitation after that. Was Izuru, perhaps… lonely?

...Nah.

“Hajime.” Izuru actually speaking nearly made Hajime jump out of his seat. They’d barely spoken the entire trip.

“Yea?”

“..I’m bored.”

_ jesus fucking christ _

His hands gripped the steering wheel just a little tighter. From the corner of his eye he saw Izuru slouch into their seat and mumble something that vaguely sounded like it was in a foreign language.

\---

_ day 1, hour 7.5 _

They were somewhere in Nevada by now - had been for a while, actually.

The vast amounts of nothing did nothing to ease Hajime’s growing exhaustion. Or anyone else’s. Didn’t even matter that the sunset was pretty great. Finally noticing that Izuru was no longer the only one complaining, he eased on the gas a little and turned around.

“Hey, you guys just wanna stop at some shit motel for the night or something?” He was met with a chorus of cheering.

\--

_ day 1, hour 7.75 _

Google Maps was honestly a godsend.

They pulled into the nearest motel they could find, which took only another agonizing fifteen minutes of driving. It looked like shit, but no one really cared at the moment.

“Jeez, my hands are cramping up…” Hajime stepped out and stretched, flexing his hands.

“Tell me about it! My ass is on fire!”

“No one cares about your ass, dipshit.”

Compared to everyone else, Nagito walked out of the car perfectly fine. Unlike everyone else, he actually had leg room. “I honestly don’t know what you’re complaining about. The seats felt just fine to me!”

“Yea well, you could actually stretch out!”

Hajime turned around and promptly stopped paying attention when the passenger door opened. Izuru had chosen to, quite literally, roll out of the car. He failed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Oh c’mon, you baby.” He attempted to hoist Izuru up only for his hand to get slapped away.

Fair enough.

\---

Maybe Nagito's luck didn't just affect him after all.

Upon entering the very shitty motel, the receptionist seemed almost happy to inform them there was only one room available.

With only one bed.

They reluctantly accepted, not really wanting to pile back in the car and have to wait who knows how long just to find another hotel. Still definitely not an ideal situation, but one they could deal with.

Except for one.

"I'd rather sleep in the car." Izuru stood in the doorway, staring at the room with disgust. Hajime couldn't blame him - it was pretty bad - but that didn't mean he was awake enough to handle whatever Izuru was pulling right now. He sighed.

"Could you, just, get the hell in the room? I'm too tired for this right now." Hajime added his suitcase to the growing pile of luggage, throwing himself on the bed. Apparently Kazuichi had been about to do the same.

"Hey! You can't hog the whole bed!"

Hajime could have screamed.

"I'm not..." He rolled over, seeing Izuru still not in the goddamn room. "Seriously, what's your problem?"

Izuru looked at him like that was the dumbest question he could have asked. "It's small. It's disgusting. The bed isn't clean, and I can only imagine what the condition of the floor is." They weren't wrong, but it was all they had at the moment. 

Why couldn't they get that?

At the end of his rope, Hajime yanked his keys out of his pocket. "Then go sleep in the damn car! I really can't be bothered right now.." He chucked them at Izuru. They didn't catch them.

\---

Nagito could've sworn Izuru looked hurt by that, just for a moment. They stood there for a moment, then gingerly took the keys off the floor and left without a word. It was awkwardly silent for a moment.

"...H-Hey, uh... don't you think that was a little harsh?" Kazuichi was walking a thin line, Nagito could tell. Hajime turned over and screamed into his pillow.

"..Yea, probably. They're just... way too picky." If Hajime had been literally anyone else, Nagito would have gone off on him. Being picky wasn't the problem and they all knew that.

"Cool it, it's not a big fuckin' deal." Nagito looked over to see Fuyuhiko had already laid a sleeping bag down on the floor. "Bet he woulda slept in the car anyway."

He wasn't exactly wrong.

\---

Nagito and Hajime ended up sharing the bed. Hajime had passed out pretty much immediately. Nagito had not.

He glanced over at the clock near the bed. 12:30 AM. 

_ Sigh. _

...would it be a bad idea to check on Izuru? The idea was growing more appealing by the second, though Nagito wasn't exactly known for having good ideas.

He also wasn't known for not following said dumb ideas. 

Mind made up, Nagito very slowly sat up. After making sure everyone was actually asleep, he slowly got up, reaching for his coat - wait, no, that was in the car - he very carefully walked out. 

His motel key laid on the nightstand.

\---

Nagito knocked on the window, happy that Izuru was indeed still in the car. He didn't anticipate Izuru immediately shooting up from their position, wide awake and... wrapped in his coat?

He decided not to question it (though he was definitely blushing a little) and waved. Izuru crawled around the seats and opened the passenger door. 

"Ah, sorry to disturb you, I'm sure I'm the last person you'd want to see, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"It's fine." Izuru moved aside to let him in. Nagito got in and shut the door, glancing at the coat around their shoulders - yep, that was his.

"It's soft. There aren't any blankets in the car and I neglected to pack one." They wrapped it around themselves a little tighter, burying themselves back in the corner of the car - not Nagito's corner, he noticed. He couldn't help but smile.

"That's fine. You can do whatever you like with my coat, I really don't mind." Nagito sat himself in his own seat, pulling his legs up to his chest. Izuru stared at the floor, curled in on themselves. It would be cute if it wasn't so pathetic.

"Is... everything okay? Have you slept at all?" 

Izuru was silent for a moment. "...I haven't. It's dark, but I suppose I deserve this."

"Deserve... this?" Nagito tilted his head.  _ They're afraid of the dark? _

"Not being with the others. I've bothered them enough."

It was then Nagito changed his view of Izuru from pathetic to terribly lonely. 

"Oh..." He hesitantly reached a hand out, and when Izuru didn't move away wrapped it around their shoulders. "I thought you looked upset when Hajime said that. But... that's not true. We're all really happy you came along!"

Izuru shook their head. "I disagree."

On impulse Nagito pulled them into a hug. Izuru tensed up at first, but eventually relaxed into it. He almost felt like crying, barely able to describe how badly it hurt to see someone he loved in so much pain. "I... I'm sorry. I wish I could help, I really do..."

"This is helping." Izuru held him a little tighter in their arms.

...Arms?

Oh.

Izuru was hugging him  _ okay this is fine don't freak out don't freak out- _

"Thank you." Izuru slouched completely against him. It didn't take him long to figure out they'd fallen asleep. His smile was sincere this time, for once allowing himself to relax as he wrapped his coat around them both.

"You're welcome. Goodnight, Izuru..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi comments are my lifeblood

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood


End file.
